Shadow
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: My 2nd Shrek parody. In order to get his woods back, Shadow must rescue a princess for the evil Lord Mephiles; What he didn't exspect was to fall in love. MariaxShadowxTikal, and MeowthxCharzard.
1. Cast list

Cast

Shrek: Shadow (Sonic X)

Human Fiona: Maria (Sonic X)

Orge Fiona: Tikal (Sonic X)

Donkey: Meowth (Pokemon)

Extras with Meowth: Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, and Misty (Pokemon)

Dragon: Dark Charzard (Pokemon)

Farquad: Mephilies (Sonic 2006)

Gingy: Gonzo (The Muppet Show)

Pinochio: Gir (Invader Zim)

3 Pigs: Smiley, Phoney, Fone Bone, & Barteleby (Bone)

3 Blind mice: Julien, Murice, and Mort (Madagascar)

Magic Mirror: Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

Big Bad Wolf: Wile E. Coyote (Looney tunes)

* * *

I own nothing!!!


	2. Shadow's story

A book is laying on a table of some type. It opens, and we here an anyomonus voice.

Anyomous voice: Once apoun a time, there was a beutiful princesses. But she had a curse upon her of a frightening sort, and could only be broken by a kiss. She was locked away in a tower gaurded by a terrifing dark charzard. Although may brave knights tried to free her, none suceeded. To this day, the princess waits in the highest room of the tallest tower, for true love's first kiss.

The voice stops, then starts to laugh.

Anyomonus voice:....Ha! Like that's ever going to happen! What a bunch of Bolongna!

The voice's owner comes out of the outhouse he was in. He is a black hedgehog, with red stripes in his quills, white gloves, gold rings on his wrists, and red, black and white colored shoes. His name is Shadow. He took a look around his woods and hid a smile. To you, it might not seem much. But to Shadow, it's home.

**Somebody once told me the world is going to roll me**  
**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shead  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

****

_ANIMAL KING 415's Shadow_

_  
_Well the years start comming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

Shadow grabs a bucket and filled it with water for a shower. After taking his gloves and shoes off, he showers and spits out some water.

**_Jason Griffith as Shadow_**

**So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Shadow then uses slime to brush his teeth. When he smiles in the mirror, it cracks.

**_Jimmy Zoppi as Meowth and James  
Michele Knotz as Jessie, May, and Misty  
Sarah Natochenny as Ash  
Bill Rodgers as Brock  
Kayzie Rodgers as Max  
Emily Bauer as Dawn  
_**

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

After getting dressed, Shadow runs to a nearby stream. He uses his Choas Spear, and spears a fish on sight. He reaches in and grabs it.

**_Bella Hudson as Maria and Tikal_**

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Shadow reaches in a log and pulls out a slug.

**_Dan Green as Mephiles_**

Later, Shadow is paiting something on a slab of tree bark. He then kissess it, giving the appearance of wearing lipstick. When he places it in the ground, we see it's a sign that reads: "Beware of Ultimate Lifeform!"

**The ice we skate is getting thin, the waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My worlds on fire how about your's  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

At a nearby pub, an angry mob scheamed to kill the ultimate lifeform.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Shadow then used a flamethrower to light a fire. The mob lit tourches, while Shadow relaxes on his recliner. The intruders run over his keep out signs. But Shadow hears them coming.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Shadow Chaos Controlled out of his house, and outside where he followed the intruders.

Paul: Is it in there?

Krabs: Aye!

Bokun: What are we waiting for? Lets get him!

Dib: Are you more of an idiot then Zim's robot?! Do you know what he'll do to you if he catches you?

Crocker: Yeah. He'll grind your bones to make his bread.

Shadow: Yeah, that would be a giant.

The mob gasped as they saw that Shadow had came out of nowhere.

Shadow: Now hedgehogs, espically us ultimate lifeforms, we are so much worse. We'll make suits from your skin.

Lucy: No!

Shadow: We'll shave your organs, squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it taste terrible!

Krabs then started waving his fists at Shadow.

Krabs: Back, freak boy! Back off! I'm warrnin' ya!

Shadow took off one of the rings on his wrist, and just flicked at Krabs' shell. It just crumbled into peices, so that krabs was just a flabby, pink figure.

Krabs: Uhhhhh.......Right. Hee-hee.

Shadow took a deep breath and roared. The mob screamed in terror. When Shadow finished, he noticed the mob was still standing there.

Shadow: This is the part where you run away.

And with that, the mob ran for their lives.

Shadow: And don't come back!!

Shadow then noticed a flier on the ground.

Shadow: "Wanted: Toons, freaks, video game charaters, ect."? Ah, I have nothing to worry about!

Little did he know he was wrong.

* * *

**Please Read and review!**


	3. The team meets

Gaurd: This one's full. Take it away!

A wagon full of prisioners where taken away, and a sad group of imagenary friends where dragged away. It was by the order of Lord Mephilies that all toons, freaks, video game charatcers, ect. would be placed under custudy.

Gaurd: Move it!

At a nearby table, a snow leopard named Ti Lung was taking toons away.

Ti Lung: Next!

Eggman came up with a hawk, a sallow, and an ablatross.

Gaurd: Give me those boards! Your flying days are over!

Ti Lung: $400 for the rogues. Next!

In line, a tall man named Giovani was turning in a yellow furred pokemon with a charm on his head, and looked like a cat. He is Meowth. Meowth looked worried as he watched the gaurds carry away toons, and saw three sharks in a tank.

Lenny: Come on! Let me out! I'm getting crushed!

Bruce: We've only been in here for ten minutes, and JAWS already lost his mind.

Jaws was banging away on the glass to get out.

Meowth: Come on, boss. Don't turn me in! If you give me, Jess, and Jimmy our jobs back, I promise no more screw ups!

Giovani: Oh, shut up!

Ti Lung: Next!

A small green ailean, named Zim, walked up with a small robot.

Ti Lung: And what are you turning in?

Zim: An idiot robot.

Gir: I'm not a robot, I'm a mongoose-dog!

Ti Lung: Is _that_ your best excuse?

Gir: I don't know.

Ti Lung: $1 for the talking trash heap. Take him away.

Gir: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Master help!!!

Zim: I shall have gir back! And when I rule this flithy mud ball you call 'Earth', **You and your boss will be dooooooomed!!!!**

Ti Lung: Until that day, Next!

Giovani walked up.

Ti Lung: And you're turning in?

Giovani: I have this talking Meowth!

Ti Lung: Really? That's good for $50,000! If you can prove it.

Giovani: Of course. Go on little fella.

Meowth just stayed quiet.

Ti Lung: Well.....

Giovani: Oh, he's just nervous! The team I fired and got him from can't usally get him to shut up. Talk or your Garadose food!

Ti Lung: Okay, that's it. Guards!

Giovani: No he talks, he does!

Not knowing what to do, Giovani just preformed a ventrilquest act.

Giovani (in a terrible Meowth voice): I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkesit thing youse ever seen!

Ti Lung didn't buy it.

Ti Lung: Get this joker out of my sight!

Giovani: No! He talks I swear it!

Giovani tried to get free from the gaurd's grasp, and knocked a cage with a fariy in it out of the hands of Captain Hook. The cage landed on Meowth, sprinkling some dust on him. Meowth then noteiced he was off the ground.

Meowth: Hey! I'm flyin'!

Captain Hook: He's flying!

Bone Cousins and Bartleby: He's flying!

The stupid rat creatures looked at each other in amasement. Ti Lung was shocked that Giovani had been telling the truth.

Ti Lung: He can talk!

Meowth: That's right ya loser leopard! Now I'm a flying, talking Meowth! You may have seen a hose fly, a super fly, or perhaps a beutifly. But you have never seen a Meowth fly!

Meowth stated to desend.

Meowth: Oh, brudda!

With a crash Meowth fell on his head.

Ti Lung: Get him!

Meowth got up and ran into the forest. When he got in the forest, he bumped into a fimiliar looking hedgehog/ultimate lifeform. Shadow turned around and glared at Meowth.

Meowth: Oh, no!

Ti Lung: This way men!

Meowth heard this and ran behind Shadow. Ti Lung and his men stopped when seeing the lifeform.

Ti Lung: You...Hedgehog!

Shadow: Yes?

Ti Lung: By order of Lord Mephilies, I am hear by ordered to place the two of you under arest, and relocate you to...A refalcelament....Ficility.

Shadow: Just one question, "You and what army?"

Ti Lung looked behind him, and saw that his men had disappered. He ran after them screaming. Shadow just shook his head and walked away, and Meowth just laughed.

Meowth: Can I say something to youse? Youse was really something back there. Incredible!

Shadow: Are you talking to...

Meowth was gone.

Shadow: ...Me?

He nearly jumped out of his shoes when Meowth appeared in front of him.

Meowth: Yes, I was talking to youse! Those gaurds, they though they where all of that! Than youse showed up and, **BAM!** They began tripping over themselves like twerps in the woods! You have no idea how happy that made me!

Shadow: Great. Really, great.

Meowth: It is so great to be free!

Shadow: Here's a crazy idea, why not celebrate freedom with your own friends?

Meowth: My friends aren't here now. And no way am I going back out there by myself! I got, I'll stick with you! You're a mean, lean, fighting machine, you and I will scare away who comes across us!

Shadow let out a huge roar, attempting to scare off the cat-like pokemon. It failed.

Meowth: Wow! That was really scary! However, if that dosen't woirk your breath will get the job done. Youse difently need to try breath mints, because your breath stinks!

Shadow was less than five feet away when Meowth popped up again.

Meowth: Youse almost burt my fur off! Just like the time....

Shadow covered the pokenon's mouth, but Meowth was still talking.

Meowth:...Then I got into a fight with that Skunktank, boy, Team Rocket wouldn't let me near them for a week.

Shadow: Why are you following me?

Meowth: Why? Oh, I'll tell you 'why'.

Meowth opened his mouth and started to sing.

Meowth: **Cause I'm all alone  
There's no one here beside me  
My problems have all gone  
There's no one to deride me  
But youse got to have fri....**

Shadow: **STOP SINGING!!! **It's a wonder why you even have friends!

Meowth: Wow, only a true friend would be that honestly cruel.

Shadow: Listen, little pokemon, take a look at me. What am I?

Meowth looked him up and down.

Meowth: Really tall?

Shadow: No! I'm a hadegehog and the ultimate lifeform! You know, 'grab your torch and pitchforks'! Dosen't that bother you?

Meowth: Nope!

Shadow had never heard anyone say that answer before.

Shadow: Really?

Meowth: Really really!

Shadow: Oh, uh....

Meowth: I like you. Meowth is the name! What's your's?

Shadow: My name is Shadow.....Shadow The Hedgehog.

Meowth: "Shadow"? Well you know what I like about youse, Shad? Can I call you Shad? Youse has that attitude the screams 'I don't care what nobody says about me!' I respect that Shad youse is okay!

When they reached the top of a hill, Meowth looked down onto a house.

Meowth: Look at that! Who would live in a place like that?

Shadow: That would me my home!

Meowth: It's beautiful! I love how you use such a modest budget. Love that boulder by the way.

Meowth then noticed Shadow's keep out signs.

Meowth: Youse don't like to entertain, do youse?

Shadow: I like my Prievcy!

Meowth: I do too. That's another thing we have in common! I just hate it when you have someone in your face, youse try to give them a hint and they still don't leave, and then there's that big awkard silience, you know!

Shadow glared at Meowth, then was shocked at what Meowth asked next.

Meowth: Can I stay with youse?

Shadow: What?

Meowth: Can I stay with youse, please?

Shadow: Of course!

Meowth: Really?

Shadow: Not on your life!

Meowth: Plese! I don't want to go back out there, youse don't know what its like to be considered a freak!

Shadow gave a look that said, "Yes I do".

Meowth: Okay, maby youse do. But that's why we have to stay together! Youse have to let me stay! Please, please, please!

Shadow: Okay, alright! But for one night.

As Shadow opened the door, the pokemon ran right in.

Meowth: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Shadow: Hey, what do you...Oh, no you don't!

Meowth: This is going to be fun! We'll stay up late, tell manly stories, and in the morning...I'm making brakefast!

Shadow growled in anger.

Meowth: Where do I sleep?

Shadow: You sleep...OUTSIDE!

Meowth: Oh, okay. Cool I guess. I mean, youse don't know me I don't know youse, so outside is best. Here I go, goodnight.

When Shadow slammed the door, he heard Meowth saysomething.

Meowth: I am a pokemon, I was boirn outside. I'm outside by myself, I guess. I'm all by myself outside.

Meowth started to sing again, but in a sad tone.

Meowth:** I'm all alone  
There's no one here beside me....**


	4. Toon Invasion

Later that night, Shadow was at his table eating dinner. Meowth just looks at him saddly. Shadow feels guilty, but shakes it off and continues to eat....Until he heard the door open a bit.

Shadow: I thought I told you to stay outside.

Meowth: But I am outside!

Shadow: What? But then who....?

We then see shadows on the wall. Someone is in Shadow's house. Shadow checks under the table and found nothing. Sudenly, he hears voices from something walking on the table.

Anyomus voice: Well, it is not Madagascar, but it is still a perfect place to party!

Shadow looked up and saw three lemurs. The first one, the one who spoke first, was a tall and skinny ring-tailed lemur with a crown made of a leaf. His name is King Julian the 18th. The second lemur was a shorter, rounder aye-aye with yellow eyes. He is Murice. The last lemur was a small, brown mouse-lemur with big eyes. He is Mort.

Murice: Well, what choice do we have? It's still not at all homey like!

Mort was bouncing on Shadow's ham.

Mort: Weeeeeee! I like this bed!

Shadow: Got you!

Shadow looked into his hands, but Mort was gone. He then spotted the lemur on his shoulder.

Mort: Oh! King Julian, I found food!

He bit Shadow's ear.

Shadow: Oww!

Mort: Food bad tasting!

Mort Jumped down behind Julian.

Julian: Don't land near the king's feet, Mort!

Mort: How did you know it was me?

Shadow: Okay, that does it!

Shadow then grabbed the three by there tails.

Shadow: What are you doing in my house?!

Something then bumped Shadow, causeing him to drop the lemurs. He turned to see a coffin and five imagenary frinds and two kids pushing it. The coffin held a 22-year-old woman inside.

Shadow: Oh, no! Dead woman off my table!

Wilt: I'm sorry, but where are we supposed to put her?

Coco: Coco Coco Coco!

Ed: Si! The bed is taken!

Shadow: What?

Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport up to his room. He saw that in his bed was a tall, skinny brown-furred coyote. His name is Wile E. Coyote. Wile E. just raised a sign that read: "What?" Shadow grabbed Wile E. by his ears and carried him to the door.

Shadow: I live in the woods! I put up signs! **I am the ultimate lifeform! **What do I have to do to get some privacy?!

As Shadow threw the coyote outside, he saw a nightmare coming true.

Shadow: No, no, nooooooooooooooooooo!!!

He saw almost a billion toons, freaks, video game characters, ect. camping in his yard. Bruce and Lenny where near a fire keeping warm, and mourning for their pal, JAWS. A man in a Hawiian-style shirt, named "Weird Al" Yankovic, was playing a polka for the enjoyment of a group of slugs (from Flushed Away). And Jet, Wave, and Storm are raceing the Rockets (from Rocket Power).

Shadow: **What are you doing in my woods?!**

Everyone stands in fear. Anti-Cosmo, HP (Head Pixie), and Sanderson flew into their tents. Timon jumped onto Pumbaa and ran behind a bush in fear.

Shadow: Okay, all of you, get out! Get out, now!

Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five ran into his home.

Shadow: No! Not there!

As he tries to turn the handel, he finds out the warriors had locked him out. He then glares at Meowth.

Meowth: Hey, don't look at me! I didn't invite these clowns!

Gir: Nobody invited us.

Shadow: What?!

Gir: Oh, you're to smart for me! They forced us to come here because they hate us! They hate us so much!

Shadow: Forced here? By who?!

Fone Bone: It was Lord Mephilies!

Smiley Bone: Yeah! He huffed, and he puffed and he signed a conviction noteice on us!

Phoney Bone: One, it's "eviction", not "conviction"! Two, that was the big bad wolf, you cabbagehead!

Bartelby: It dosen't matter! He's evil, just like The Hooded One!

Shadow: Okay, fine. Who knows where to find this Mephilies guy?

Meowth: I do! I know where to find him!

Not really wanting to go with Meowth, Shadow asked in a desperate tone

Shadow: Does anyone _else_ know where to find him?

Lenny raised his fin, but Bruce smacked it down. Wile E. pointed at Alex, who pointed back.

Meowth: Are youse not seeing the pokemon jumping up and down here? I said I know where to find him! Pick me!

Fed up with Meowth's non-stop pleas, Shadow shouted

Shadow: Okay, fine. Attention all toons, freaks, video game charaters, whatever. Do not get comfy your welcome is now worn out! In fact, I am going to see this Mephilies creep right now! I'm going to get all of you off my land and back where you came from!

Then everyone started to cheer.

Shadow: And you.....

He pointed to Meowth and said

Shadow:....You're coming with me.

Meowth: Oh yeah! That is what I like to hear! Shadow and Meowth on a huge adventure! I love it!

Meowth opened his mouth and started to sing.

Meowth: **On the road again**

Sing it with me Shad!

**I just can't wait to get on the road again**

Shadow: Didn't I tell you eariler not to sing?

Meowth: Can I wistle it?

Shadow: No.

Meowth: Can I hum it?

Shadow: Fine. You can hum it.

So they began there adventure, with Meowth humming away.


	5. The Dark Lord Mephilies

In a castle 90 miles away, an evil, but small, lord is on his way to a certain room. He looks alot like Shadow, but is black and gray in color, he also is missing a mouth. His name is Mephilies the dark. As he enters a room, we see a fat, yellow bald man dunking a strange figure in a take of water.

Mephilies: That's enough, Homer! He's ready to talk!

Homer Simpson turned around, and showed the figure. He was a blue, fuzzy puppet-like creature wearing a showman's outfit and having a hook-like nose. He is The Great Gonzo. Homer threw Gonzo on a table.

Mephilies: **HAHAHAHAHAHA.....Ahem!**

Homer then pressed a button that lowered the table.

Mephilies: Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me....**I'm a freak from The Muppet Show!**

Gonzo: You are a monster! A monster, I say!

Mephilies: I am not the monster here, you are! You and the rest of those freaks posioning my perfect world. Now tell me...Who's hiding the others?!

Gonzo just spat on Mephilies' face.

Mephilies: I tried to be fair with you freaks, but now...No more mister nice guy! Tell me, or I'll...

Gonzo: No, not my nose! It's what makes me different from all the other Muppets!

Mephilies: Then tell me! Who's the one hiding them?!

Gonzo: Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know Doctor Bunson Honeydew?

Mephilies: Doctor Bunson Honeydew?

Gonzo: Doctor Bunson Honeydew.

Mephilies: Yes, I know Doctor Bunson Honeydew. Who owns Muppet Labs?

Gonzo: Well, she's married to Doctor Bunson Honeydew.

Mephilies: Doctor Bunson Honeydew?

Gonzo: **Doctor Bunson Honeydew!!!**

Mephilies: She's married to....Hang on! That dosen't make any sense!

Just then, Ti Lung came running through the door.

Ti Lung: Lord Mephilies....We found it!

Mephilies: What are you waiting for? Bring it in!

Two gaurds then brought in a large mirror.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mephilies: Magic Mirror......

Then, Gonzo interrupted.

Gonzo: Don't tell him anything!

Mephilies then threw Gonzo in a box and continued.

Mephilies: Good evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall is....

Mephilies then noteiced something about the mirror.

Mephilies: Ti Lung! Explian this to me, now!

Ti Lung: Well....Magic mirror's cost an arm and a leg these days.

Mephilies: Then what did you bring me?

Ti Lung: A talking octopus.

One of the gaurds pushed an octopus into the room. He had a large head, a large nose, six legs (four legs and two arms), and a brown shirt. His name is Squidward.

Mephilies: Okay, same question: Perfect kingdom or not?

Squidward: Oh, puh-lese! You're not a king.

Mephilies: Homer.

Homer held up a book with the title, "101 Ways to prepare octopus." Unknown to him, it was upsidedown.

Mephilies: You where saying?

Squidward: Umm, you didn't let me finish. You're not a king yet! However, you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess.

Mephilies: Keep going.

Squidward: Well, just sit back and relax Lord Mephilies! Because it's time for you to meet today's bachelorettes! Bachelorette number one is a little blue girl from Clamburg. She likes to sing about anything, any time (Reminds me of Spongebob a bit)! Her hobbies include singing, and making friends with the fiends sent to destroy her by a little green girl. Please welcome, Charolette.

Squidward held up a picture of a little girl dressed in blue, and blue in color. She is Charolette.

Squidward: Our next bachelorette is a care taker, with spiky, orange hair. Although she lives with thousands of imagenary friends, life isn't easy. Kiss those dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is! Give it up for, Frankie Foster!

Squidward then held up a picture of the 22-year-old woman that was in the coffin. Mephilies got small hearts in his eyes.

Squidward: And, last but not least, our last bachelorette is a blonde, blue-eyed girl who is trapped in a Dark Charzard guarded tower surronded by hot, boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded gun that likes peace and happiness. Your's for the rescueing, Princess Maria! Or, if she let's you call her it, Tikal!

The last picture Squidward held up was of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes stareing out her window. She is Maria Robotnik.

Squidward: So, who will it be? Bachelorette number one, two, or three?

Mephilies tried to concentrate, but couldn't do to the gaurds shouting either "one", "two", or "three".

Homer: Oh! Pick number three! Number three!

Homer didn't know it, but he was holding up two fingues.

Mephilies: Okay, I pick......Number three!

Squidward: Lord Mephilies, you have chosen Princess Maria....Or Tikal, if she wants you to call her that!

Mephilies: Princess Maria....Or Tikal! She's perfect! All I have to do is find someone....

Squidward then remembered something important about the princess.

Squidward: Uh, I should mention a small thing that happens at night.

Mephilies: I'll do it!

Squidward: Yeah, but the reason they call her Tikal is because every time at sunset.....

Mephilies: Silence! I shall make this Princess Maria/Tikal my queen, and Mephloc will finally have the perfect king! Ti Lung, assemble your finest men! We are going to have a tournament!

Squidward: Oh, this won't end well.


	6. Rumble in Mephloc

Shadow and Meowth step out of a field and into what seemed like a parking lot.

Meowth: See, that's Mephloc! I told youse I find it!

Shadow: So, that's Lord Mephilies' castle?

Meowth: Yep, it sure is!

Shadow: Is he compensating for something?

Shadow started chuckeling at his own joke. Meowth, however, didn't get it.

Shadow: Forget it.

Meowth: Hey, wait up, Shad!

Anonymous vocie: Yes, plese slow down. My legs can't take it any more!

Meowth: I know that wine!

Shadow and Meowth turned around to see eight figures. The first figure, and the owner of the voice, was a man with violet hair, and an uniform with a big, red "R" on it. The second figure was a woman with pink hair, and wearing the same uniform. The thrid figure was a tall teenager with brown, spiky hair and wearing tan jeans, a green shirt and an orange jacket. The fourth figure was a younger teenager (around 16 yrs.) with spiky, black hair wearing a black jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, black gloves, and a red cap. The fifth figure was a teenage girl (around 16 yrs. also) with orange, spiky hair and wearing a yellow t-shirt and overalls. The sixth figure was another teenage girl (around 13 yrs.) with long, brown hair and wearing brown jeans, an orange shirt, and a green hat. The seventh figure was a little kid with black hair and wearing tan jeans, a green shirt and glasses, and is also the 6th figure's brother. And the final figure was a ten-year-old girl with blue hair wearing a red scarf, a black sweater vest, a white shirt, a pink skirt and a white ski cap. They are James, Jessie, Brock, Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn. Also with them where their pokemon.

Meowth: Jessie! James! What are youse two doing here.....And with the twerps?

James: When we where fired, we where tring to find you! How could we forget our pal, huh?

Jessie: Besides, both us and the twerps lost our homes do to the jerk!

Brock: You know, we would appretate it with you stoped calling us twerps!

Meowth: So, we're good guys now?

Jessie: Yes! And, we'll give the Mephilies guy a peace of our minds!

Shadow: Don't bother coming along, because there won't be a need to when I'm through with him.

Ash: What's his problem?

Meowth: A buch of freaks invaded his woods.

As they walked up to the gate they saw a man named Peter (from Family Guy) dressed up in a Mephilies costume.

Shadow: Hey, you!

Peter: Yea......**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Shadow: Hey, come on! I not going to eat you! I just.....I just....Come on!

Peter: Don't eat me! I'm high in fat! That's really bad for you! And I have a wife, three kids, and a dog.

Looking back to see if he was being followed, Peter ran into the wall and was knocked out cold. As he lays on his back, our heroes walked through the gate.

Shadow: It's quiet. To quiet.

Pikachu: Pika pi chu pika.

Meowth: What do you mean......Hey, look at that!

Meowth points to a booth with the word "Information" on it. Wobbuffet comes out of his pokeball, and pulls the lever. after he does, the Potter Puppet Pals come out and sing.

Puppet Dumbledor: **Welcome to Mephloc, such a perfect town**

Puppet Snape: **Here we have some rules, let us lay them down**

Puppet Harry: **Don't make waves, stay in line**

Puppet Herminoe: **And we'll get along fine**

Puppet Ron: **Mephloc is a perfect place**

Puppet Snape: **Please keep off of the grass**

Puppet Voldemort: **Shine your shoes, wipe your.....**

Puppet Ron: **Face**

All: **Mephloc is, Mephloc is  
Mephloc is a perfect place!!!!!!!**

When the song was over, a light flashed and a photo came out that read "Welcome to Mephloc!"

Meowth: Wow!

Piplup: Piplup piplup lup!

Meowth: What do you mean "Let's do that again"?

Shadow: No, no, no, no, no.....No!

Dawn: Sorry, Piplup. But he's right, that was the most dumbest song I ever heard!

Just then, fanfair began to play. The group follows the sound to a large arena.


	7. Rumble in Mephloc part two

As our heroes walk through a hall towards the arena, Pikachu starts singing, in his native toung, the song they heard earlier.

Pikachu: Pika pikachu pika pi-

Shadow: Stop that or your going to be "The flat mouse pokemon".

Ash: Don't talk to Pikachu like that!

Shadow: Just make sure he dosen't sing.

They then heard a voice coming from a balcony. It was Mephilies' voice.

Mephilies: Men, you are brave and loyal. But today, one of you will....

Mime Jr. than began to sing the song, but James covered her mouth.

James: I don't want you smushed. Understand?

Mime Jr.: Mime Mime Mime!

They finally got close enough to hear what Mephilies was saying.

Mephilies: The winner of this tournament will have the honor....Scrach that! The privilege to go and save the lovey Princess Maria/Tikal for the firey keep of the Dark Charzard! If for any reason at all the champion has failed or died, the first runner up will take his place. And so on and so forth. Some of you won't come back alive, but this is a sacrifice I am willing to make!

Homer holds up a sign that says "Cheer", so the audience cheered.

Mephilies: Let the tournament begin!

Shadow, Meowth, and the others enter the arena just as the guards turn around. Everyone in the arena gasped.

Mephilies: What is that thing?

Ti Lung: I believe that's Shadow The Hedgehog....The ultimate lifeform.

Mephilies: That is the ultimate lifeform? It's hideous!

Shadow: That's not nice! It's just a couple of adults, a group of kids, and a pokemon.

Meowth, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn: Huh?

Mephilies: I see. Gentlemen, I have a new plan! The one who kills the ultimate lifeform, will be named chapion! Attack!

The gaurds come up to the group, forcing them back.

Shadow: Hey, come on! Hang on!

Crowd member ( Jumba; Lilo and Stitch): Get them!

Shadow bumped into a large barrel holding Coke. A glass of it was on a table near by.

Shadow: Can't see settle this over a drink?

Crowd member ( Megatron; Transformers): Kill the beast!

Shadow: No? Well then......

Shadow gulps down the coke, and then shouts

Shadow:....Bring it on!

Taking the rings off his wrists, Shadow smashed the spigot off the barrel causing a flood of cola. The knights trip and try to stay in a easy position, but they can't. Shadow grabs one of the gaurds' spears and uses it to knock them down. As this happens, we hear a song playing.

**I don't give a darn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Munchlax got on to one of the barrels and caused to roll free, squishing some gaurds in the prosscess. The remaining gaurds chased Shadow into a ringed kettle, scaring two Rapidashes.

**A girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do**

Shadow bounces off the ropes and knocks down two gaurds. The crowd wathes, and boos.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me  
Me, me, me**

As the crowd watches Shadow taking the gaurds down with a buch of wrestling moves, the expression changes from hatred to amusement. When Shadow holds on to one, Meowth shouts

Meowth: Shad, tag me! Tag me!

Shadow brings the warrior over, and Meowth bangs his head against the guard's knocking him out.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station**

The crowd keeps on cheering for Shadow.

**And I'm alawys feelin' good when I'm having fun**

Shadow was enjoying the cheering, but he didn't notice the guard sneeking up behind him. May, however, did and jumped in just in time.

May: Come on out....Blaziken!

Blaziken: Blaz!

May: Use Ember!

And with that, Blaziken let out a huge flame, causing the guard to retreat.

Crowd member ( Doctor Doofenshmirks; Phineas and Ferb): The thunderbolt! Give him the thunder bolt!

Ash: Pikachu! Thunder bolt! Let's go!

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

The lightning bolt struck and knocked out five of the guards.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me  
Me, me, me  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me, not me**

After the fight, Croagunk used poision jab on one of the gaurds, knocking him out. Shadow was enjoying appulse for the first time.

Shadow: Oh yeah! Yeah! Thank you, I'm here until Monday. Try the veal!

With a snap, guns where pointed at Shadow.

Ti Lung: Do you want me to give the orders?

Mephilies: Wait...I have another idea! People of Mephloc, I give you are champion!

Shadow: What?

Mephilies: Congartuations, hedgehog and ultimate lifeform! You have won the honor of going on a great and noble quest!

Shadow: Quest? Listen, I'm allready on a quest! A quest to get my woods back!

Mephilies: Your woods?

Shadow: Yes! My woods! Where you dumped all those freaks!

Mephilies: Indeed. Okay, I'll cut you a deal! I will give you your woods back, if you go on this quest for me.

Shadow: Exactly the way it was before?

Mephilies: Down to the last slime cover stones!

Shadow: And the intruders?

Mephilies: Prepare to ask, "What intruders?".

Shadow looked at the guards, a little worried, but wanting his woods back he just asked

Shadow: What kind of a quest?


	8. The quest begins

After the meeting with Mephilies, our heroes start their quest.

Meowth: Okay, let me see if I can get this right. Youse is going to fight a Dark Charzard, and rescue a princess with two names, just so Mephilies can give you your woods back? Which, youse don't have because he's the one who filled it with weirdos in the first place, right?

(AN: I can't type in a Brooklyn accent, so use your imagineation)

Shadow: You know what I think? I think there's a good reason pokemon shouldn't talk.

Meowth: I don't get it, Shad. Why didn't you pull that ultimate life form stuff on him? Youse know, pound him, destroy his fortress, grind his bones for your bread! The whole ultimate life form thing!

Brock: Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't giants do the last thing you said?

Shadow: I know what I could've done. I could've decapitated the whole town, stick their heads on the wall, get a knife, cut them open and drink their blood! Does that sound good?

May, Max, and Ash: No, not really!

James: A little to violent for a "K" rated fanfic.

Shadow: You know, there's more to hedgehogs.......Exspically us ultimate life forms....Then peolpe think.

Meowth: For example......?

Shadow: An example? Okay. Umm.....Ultimate life forms are like onions!

Meowth: They stink?

Shadow: Y...What?! No!

May: Is it because they make you cry?

Shadow: No!

James: You can't tell the difference between them and garlic?

Ash, Brock, Jessie, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, and Meowth: What?

James: Well, I can't!

Shadow: No, no, no! Layers! Onions have layers! Ultimate life forms have layers! Don't you get it? We both have layers!

Shadow threw the onion on the ground a walked off.

Meowth: Oh, youse both got layers. That makes sense.

Ash: Well, not everyone likes onions.

Dawn: I know! Cakes!

Misty: Yeah! Everybody loves cake!

May: Cakes have layers!

Shadow: I don't care what peolpe like! Ultimate life forms are not like cakes.

Meowth: Youse know what else has layers? Parfaits! Have you ever gone to someones house and say, "Hey lets go grab a parfait", and then they say, " No, way I hate parfaits!"? Parfaits are yummy!

Shadow: No! You stupid, annoying, loud-mouthed pokemon! Ultimate life forms are like onions! End of story, goodbye, see you next time.

Meowth: Parfaits are the most delicious thing on planet Earth!

Shadow: I prefer your humming to this.

May: Does anybody have a napkin? Any mention of delicious food is making Munchlax drool!

* * *

As the team walks near a sunset, we hear a song play.

**I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The group sleeps under a full moon.

**I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The next morning, Shadow yells in pain trying to put a fire out with his foot. Ash calls out his Buizel, who puts the fire out with Water Gun.

**And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wander  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way**

As our heroes reach a mountain top, Meowth caught a wiff of something.

Meowth: Yuck! Warn people first, Shad! My mouth was open!

Shadow: Meowth, trust me on this, if it was me....You would be dead! Brimstone! We're getting close!

James: Oh, right. Brimstone. We know what we smelled, and did't come off any stone!

As the team climbs up, Ash yells to Brock

Ash: Nothing can stop us now! Not even a lake of lava!

When they reach the top, they see a river of lava.

Max: You had to go and say that, didn't you?

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!!

Shadow: It's big enough, but look at the location!

Shadow started laughing. Meowth looks around and sees a skeleton horse, making him nervous.

Meowth: Umm...Shad, remember how youse was saying the ultimate life forms have layers?

Shadow: Yes, why?

Meowth: Well, I have a cofession to make. Cat-type pokemon don't have layers. We sweat our fear out our sleves.

Shadow: Hang on, pokemon don't have sleves!

Meowth: You know what I mean!

Shadow: Oh, come on! Don't tell me your afriad of hights.

Meowth: No! I just feel a little bit uneasy about crossing a swinging bridge over a lake of lava!

Shadow: As a blue Allie of mine would say, Relax! We'll be right behind you. And for emotional support, we'll take this one baby step at a time.

Meowth: Really?

Everyone: Really, really!

Meowth: I'm starting to feel a little better now.

Shadow: Just keep moving. And, no matter what happens, don't look down!

Meowth: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look...

A board then snapped, and Meowth did something he wasn't supposed to.

Meowth: Shad...I'm looking down!!!! I can't do this, let me off right now!

Shadow: But your half way there!

Meowth: Yeah, but I know that half is safe!

Shadow: I don't have time for this! If you're going chicken out, you go back!

Meowth: No wait, stop!

Shadow shook the bridge on accident.

Meowth: **Do not do that!!!!!**

This gave Shadow an idea.

Shadow: I'm sorry. Do what? You me this....

Shadow shook the bridge again.

Meowth: Yes! That! What did youse think I ment?

Shadow: Well, if you say to do it....Okay!

Shadow shook the bridge, frightening the pokemon.

Meowth: Stop, please!

Shadow: You said to do it, and I'm doing it!

Little did Meowth know that he was getting closer to the castle with every shake.

Meowth: I am going to die! I am going to die! I am going....

Meowth saw that he and everyone else made it to the other side.

Meowth: Oh!

Shadow: That will do Meowth, that will do.

Meowth: Cool!

Brock: So, where is this dark Fire-type pokemon anyway?

Shadow: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her.

Misty: He was talking about the Dark Charzard, Shadow!


	9. The Dark Charzard & the princess

Inside the castle was desereted, with the exception of two or three ghost type pokemon, which gave some of our heroes hebe gebes. Misty turned to Ash and said

Misty: I thought that tower in Lavander Town was spooky.

Meowth: Any of youse scared?

Shadow: No, but....Shhhhhhhhhh!

Meowth: Good, I ain't scared either!

Mew poped up and frighten him a bit.

Mew: Mew (Hi)!

Meowth: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

James: I wouldn't worry, Meowth. Fear is just a natural response to an unfamiliar situation; Even if that said situation is extreamly dangerous!

Jessie: He's right, even if there's a Dark Charzard that can use Flare Blitz...Eats people, and can use Flare Blitz! But, that doesn't make you a coward!

Meowth: Youse two is right! I ain't no coward!

Meowth bumpped into a skeleton and screamed.

Shadow: Guys, two things; Shut....Up. Now go see if you can find any stairs.

Ash: Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess.

Pikachu: Pika pi chu pika (I agree, aren't we)?

Shadow: The princess will be in the highest room in the highest tower.

Misty: And what makes you so sure?

Shadow: I read it in a book once.

Meowth: That's fine with us! You can handle the Dark Charzard, and we'll handle the stairs! I will take mean steps on those stairs when I find them!

* * *

As the group enters a room, Meowth keeps talking.

Meowth: Don't mess with me, before I was a member of Team Rocket, I was the stair master! I mastered the stairs! If I were to step here right now, I'd step all over them!

Meowth then saw that everyone saw shaking in fear looking at him.

May: Eep.

Wobbuffet: Wobba.....Wobba (Meowth....Meowth)!

Meowth: There's something bad behind me, isn't there?

Meowth turned around to see a large Dragon-like pokemon that was all black, except for it's red eyes.

Meowth: Dark Ch...Ch.....Ch....

* * *

Shadow was still searching for the tower when he caught sight of it.

Shadow: Well, we now know where to find the princess. But where in the world is the....?

* * *

Meowth: **Dark Charzard!!!!!!**

The Charzard roared at the gang, and flew at them.

Jessie: Yanmega, come on out!

Ash: You too, Gliscore!

Gliscore & Yanmega: Gliscore/ Yanmega!

Upon seeing the Charzard, both the pokemon flew back. Then Ash and Jessie ran to catch up to the others.

Shadow: Guys, look out!

Shadow grabbed all of them, and threw them out of the way. But the Charzard was still chasing them. Shadow, with the help of Brock and Max, grab on to the Charzard's tail carefully avoiding the flameing tip. Charzard then shook the three off sending them flying.

May: Max!!!

Ash: Brock!!

Meowth: Shad!!

* * *

Shadow, Brock, and Max crashed through the roof of the tower. When they land, a familiar girl wakes up and looks at them.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, the Charzard had chased them onto a stone bridge and destoryed their only exits.

Meowth: Oh no! No, no, no!

The Charzard then roared.

Meowth: My, what big teeth youse have!

The Charzard then roared again, taking what Meowth said as an insult.

Jessie: Do you want to be alive or digested?!

Meowth: I meant to say was.....White, shiny teeth. Youse might hear this alot from your food, but you must floss or something, because you have perfect pearly-whites! Did I detect a hint of mint in that breath? Youse know whatelse, you are...

The Charzard stepped into the light, and revealed something.

Meowth: A girl Charzard? I mean....Of course youse is a girl Charzard! I can't tell a boy Charzard that he's a pretty girl!

Ash: What is Meowth doing?

Misty: You can be so clueless sometimes.

Ash: Hey!

Dawn: What's wrong with the Charzard?

May: I think she's in love.

Jessie & James: In love....With Meowth?

The gang noteiced that Charzard was staring strangly at Meowth.

Meowth: What's wrong? Do youse have something in your eye?

Charzard then blew a smoke, heart shape ring to Meowth. Meowth now knew what was happening.

Meowth: Look, I'd love to stay and talk....But I don't handle smoke to well, so it won't work if you blow those smoke rings...Shad!!!!

Charzard grabbed Meowth bby his tail and carried him off.

Meowth: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No! Help! Shadow!

The Charzard flew off to her lair, with the rest of the group fallowing.


	10. The princess and the escape

Back in the tower, Shadow, Brock, and Max came to. The princess notieiced this and played dead. Shadow turned around and saw the figure of a girl. As he got closer, he could see that it was Maria, or Tikal. Shadow bent over, not seeing the princess puckerring up, and he shook her awake.

Maria: Woha!

Shadow: Wake up!

Maria: What is it?!

Shadow: Are you Priencess Maria.....Known to her friends as Tikal?

Maria: I am. I have been awaiting a knight so brave and noble to save me.

Brock then popped up, hearts in his eyes.

Brock: Then look no farther! I, Sir Brock, knight of Pewter City, am the one to save you!

Max then grabbed his ear.

Max: And I'm hear to stop you.

Brock: Actually, Max, your jobs been taken by.....

A sharp pain hit Brock's lower back.

Brock:....Croagunk.

Croagunk then dragged Brock away.

Shadow: Well, that may seem nice. Now lets go!!!

Maria: But wait, this beeth our first meeting. Shouldn't it be a romantic one, Sir Knight?

Shadow: Yeah, sorry lady! Mabye later, okay?

Maria: What are you doing? You should sweep me off my feet, and down a rope by yonder window on your bold steed!

Shadow: You had alot of time to plan this out, haven't you?

Maria: Yep!

Shadow then rammed the door down and looked around. He then ran out, dragging Maria, Max, and Brock with him.

Maria: But we have to treasure this moment! You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick? Or something!

Shadow: I don't think so.

Maria: Can I at leat know the name of my champions?

Max: I'm Max, and you know lover boy.

Shadow: I am Shadow.

Maria: Sir Shadow, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratatude.

Maria held out a hankerchiff to Shadow.

Shadow: Thanks.

Shadow then took the hankerchiff and wipped his face. He then gave it back.

Brock: Um...Shadow? You're supposed to.....

The roar of the Charzard was heard.

Maria: You didn't slay the Charzard?!

Max and Brock: **SLAY IT?!**

Shadow: It's on my to-do-list, now come on!

Maria: But this isn't right! You're supposed to draw your sword, battle it out....That's what the others did!

Shadow: Yeah, right before they died of thrid degree burns!

Max: Good point!

Maria: But that's not _the _point!

Maria then noticed that Shadow was leading them the wrong way.

Maria: What are you three doing? The exit is that way!

Shadow: Well, we have to save a loud-mouthed feline.

Maria: What kind of knight are you?

Shadow: One of a kind.


	11. Escape pt2 and Camping

As Shadow, Max, and Brock opened a door, they could hear Meowth's voice.....Not hard to forget.

Meowth: Hang on now! I think we should get to know one another before we dive into a relation ship.

The Charzard took a claw and carefully stroked under Meowth's chin.

Meowth: **Hey, cut that out! **Don't youse know that is unwanted physical contact?! I did not...What are youse doing? Lets take this one step at a time! We should start off as friends, or mabye pen pals. You see, I'm on the road alot and I like to get mail.....

The Charzard started pulling Meowth's tail.

Meowth: Hey! That's my tail! Youse is going to tear it off! I did not give youse any.....What are you doing now? What are youse going to do with that? No, no, no, no!

The Charzard leaned in for a kiss.

Max: Who knew Meowth had it in him?

Annoymus voice: Our Meowth?

Shadow, Max, and Brock turned around. They saw that the others finnaly caught up.

Shadow: Well, he suffered enough.

Shadow jumps on a chain connected to a chandelier and swings toward the Charzard. He missess. '_Why am I doing this' _Shadow thought to himself. All of a sudden, Woobbuffet popped out and shouted

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!!!

This started Shadow a bit, and he lost his footing. He fell (chain in hand). He fell on Meowth, which knocked him out of the way. Unfortunately, the Charzard ended up kissing Shadow's back-side. When she opened her eyes, the Charzard roared out in anger. Shadow let go of the chain, and the chandelier fell around the Charzard's neck, creating a collar. Shadow picked up Meowth and ran up the stairs, with the others close behind. The caught up to Maria, but Shadow grabs her in his other arm.

Meowth: Hello there, Princess! How youse doing?

Maria: I'm fin...Is that pokemon talking?

Shadow: Yeah! It's getting him to shut up that's the problem!

Meowth: **Shadow!!**

They came to a slide in front of them. Shadow slid down, carring Meowth and Maria. The others fallowed. James spotted a crack, but was unable to doge it, making it hit his......Well, you know what happens.

James: Owww!

The team, still being chased be the Charzard, run in zig-zags, trying to lose her. Somehow, they ended up getting her in front of them. As they keep running, Shadow spots the way out.

Shadow: You guys, head to the exit! I'll take care of the Charzard!

Shadow takes a sword and places it through two overlapping chains.

Shadow (In slow-mo; Awakward I know): Run!

The team tries to run across the bridge, but the Charzard burns some of the bridge. They swung to the other side. As they slammed againist the wall, Meowth accidentally lets go. Luckly, Brock caught Meowth. They gasp in terror as the Charzard is about to fly over the lava. But, Because of the sword in the chains, the Charzard jerks back. While the group cheers, Meowth faints. Charzard just roared loudly, and then silently wimpers.

* * *

We can hear the Charzard roar as our heroes slide down the mountain. Maria was the first one down.

Maria: You did it! You saved me! Your amazing! Your incredible! Your....

Shadow tripped one the way down, the others tripped and fell on top of him.

Maria:....A little clumsly I'll admit, but still....I thank you, Sir Shadow!

Meowth: Excuse me....Just him?

Misty: Your fogeting some people!

Maria: And where would a knight be without his noble feline, or his servents?

Misty: That's more....Servents?! Why I....

Ash: Calm down, Misty.

Meowth: I hope all of youse herd that. She called me a noble feline! She thinks I'm a Persian!

Maria: Thy deed is done, and my heart is pure! You may remove your helmet, Sir Shadow.

Shadow: Yeah.....Not going to happen!

Maria: Why not?

Shadow: I have....Really bad helmet hair!

Maria: Please. I would'st love to look at the face of my rescuer.

Shadow: Oh, no you wouldn't'st.

Maria: If you don't.....How would you kiss me?

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this, especially Shadow's.

Shadow: Hang on, that wasn't in the job discription!

Jessie: Must be one of those perks.

James: That would make sense.

Maria: No, it's destiny! You must know how it goes! A princess, in a tower, guarded by a Charzard, is rescued by a knight. And together, they share true love's first kiss!

May: With Shadow?

Meowth: Hang on! Are youse telling us that you think Shadow is your true love?

Maria: Well, yes!

Our group looks at one another, then bursts out laughing.

Maria: What is so funny?

Shadow: Let's just say that I'm not your type.

Maria: Of course you are! Your my rescuer! Now remove your helmet!

Shadow: Listen, this isn't a good idea.

Maria: Just take the helmet off!

Shadow: I won't do it!

Maria: Take it off!

Shadow: No!

Maria: Now!

Shadow: Okay, okay! As you command, your highness!

Shadow took off the helment. Maria was shocked, with her eyes wide open. Shadow just grined.

Maria: You're...A hedgehog.

Shadow: I'm also the ultimate life form. Let me guess, you where expecting Prince Charmming!

Maria: Well, yes I was.....Oh, no! This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a hedgehog....Or an untimate life form!

Shadow: First, it's _the_ ultimate life form! And second, I was sent to rescue you by Lord Mephilies. He's the one who wants to marry you.

Maria: Then how come he didn't come to save me?

Shadow: An excellent question. Why don't you ask him that when we get there?

Maria: But I need to be saved by my true love. Not by the ultimate life form, his friends, and his...Pet!

Meowth: So much for noble feline!

Shadow: Look, you aren't making my job any easier!

Maria: I am sorry, but your job is not my problem! Tell "Lord Mephilies" that if he wants to rescue me, properly, I'll be waiting for him right here!

Shadow: Lets get something strait! I'm not a messenger boy, okay! I'm a delivery boy!

Maria: Don't you dare!

Shadow picked up Maria and placed her on his shoulders.

Maria: Hey, put me down!

Shadow: You guys comming?

Meowth: Yeah, we're right behind you!

Maria: This is not dignified, put me down!

* * *

_A few hours later....._

Meowth: Okay, next question....Lets say there's a girl that likes youse, but youse don't like her the same way. How would you let her down without hurting her feelings, and then getting eaten?

Maria: Just tell her you're not her true love. Everyone knows what happens when...

Shadow shook her to make her stop.

Maria: Hey! The sooner we get to Mephloc the better!

Dawn: It's really beutiful! Right, Piplup?

Piplup: Piplup pip pip (You are going to love it)!

Maria: And my groom-to-be, Lord Mephilies, what's he like?

Shadow droped Maria near a lake so he could wash his face.

Shadow: Let me put it this way, men in Mephilies' stature are in "short" supply.

Meowth: I ain't sure, there are people who think "little" of him!

Everyone (except Maria) burst out laughing.

Maria: Stop it! Stop it, all of you! You are just jealous that you'll never measure up to a ruler like Lord Mephilies!

James: I got one.......Perhaps you're right. You can do the "measurering" when you see him tomarrow!

Maria's eyes widened. She then turned around and looked at the sunset.

Maria: Tomarrow? It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?

Shadow: No. That well take longer.

Maria: But....But there's robbers in the woods!

Meowth: Time out, Shad! Jess, Jimmy, and I are ex-robbers! So we know what robbers are capeable of doing!

Shadow: Oh, come on! I am scarier then anything we'll find out here.

Maria: **I need somewhere to camp now!!!!**


	12. Camping part 2 & Jack Sparrow

As our heroes reach a moutain cliff, Shadow spots a cave. He pushes a boulder out of the way and shouts

Shadow: Hey! How about this cave, here?

Meowth: Shad! We can do better than that!

Misty: This is not proper for a princess!

Maria spoted the sunset and paniced.

Maria: No, it's good! It just needs......Some homey touches!

Shadow: "Homey touches"? Like what, exactally?

Then the sound of bark being ripped from a tree was heard.

Maria: A door. Well, I wish all of you a good night.

Meowth: Youse want me to read you a bedtime story? Because I will.

Maria: I said good night!

Shadow was getting tiered of the yelling. He then tried to place the boulder back in front of the cave.

James: Shadow, what are you doing?!

Shadow: Well, I...You see, I.....Oh, come on! You guys know I'm kidding!

* * *

Later that night, Shadow was pointing out constalations in the night sky.

Shadow: And that's Metel Sonic.....Someone who out eviled Eggman.

Meowth: Wow! Can youse tell my future from these stars?

Shadow: Meowth, stars don't tell the future. They tell stories. There's Black Doom....You can guess what he's famous for!

Jessie: I know you're making this up!

Shadow: I'm not. Look, there he is, and there's the group of G.U.N. agents running from his stench.

Meowth: I don't see anything but a bunch of dots!

Shadow: Just thinking out loud, but.....Did any of you ever think that sometimes things are more then they appear?

They others where confused with this question.

Shadow: Never mind.

Meowth: Hey, Shad.....What are we going to do when we get our woods back?

Shadow: "Our woods"?

Ash: Yeah, after we give Mephlies the princess.

Shadow: "We"? Look guys, there is no "we" and/or "our". It's just me and my woods. The first thing I'm going to do is build a ten-foot wall around my land.

The others looked heartbroken at what Shadow had said.

Meowth: Youse cut us deep, Shad. Youse just cut us really deep just now.

James: You know what I think? I think this wall thing is just some way to keep someone out.

Shadow: No! Really?

Jessie: Could you have said anything more idiotic?!

May: Are you hiding something?

Shadow: Never mind, May.

Dawn: I see, this is one of those 'onion' things.

Shadow: No. This is one of those 'drop it and leave it alone' things, Dawn!

Brock: Then how come you don't want to talk about it?

Shadow: Who says I want to talk about, Brock?

Jessie: You're blocking.

Shadow: Jessie, I'm not blocking!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet (oh, yes you are)!

Shadow: This is your last warning!

Meowth: Just who are youse trying to keep out? Who?

Shadow: Everyone! Are you happy now?!

Everyone was quiet until Meowth spoke up.

Meowth: Now where getting somewhere!

Shadow: Oh, for the love of Pete!

No one noticed Maria's door open slightly as she listened in on the conversation. The only one who did was Mime Jr. who shook her finger (which now was covered by a glove) it a way that said "No". Mime Jr. noded and turned back to the other's conversation.

Misty: Shadow, what's wrong?

Ash: What have you got against the world anyway?

Shadow: Listen, I don't have a problem with the world! The world has the problem with me! Peolpe take one look at me and scream, "Ah! Help, run! It's the ugly, ultimate life form!" They judge me before they get to know me. Of course, ther's the exception of my only true best friends, Rouge The Bat and E-123 Omega. Rouge left me and married some echidna, and Omega is on a series of missions for G.U.N. They still keep in touch with me, but it's still not the same. That's why I'm better off alone.

Maria looked down in guilt. '_I'll make it up to him tomarrow' _she thought. She then closed her door and went to sleep.

Meowth: You know......When we first met, I didn't think youse was an ugly ultimate life form.

Shadow: Thanks.

Meowth: Um....Are there any pokemon up there?

Shadow: Well, there's Physduck. The small...And annoying.

Misty: I agree with you there.

Carnivine: Carnivine (It's the big shiny one right there! Right)!

Meowth: You numbskull! That's the moon!

* * *

_Meanwhile in Mephloc....._

Mephlies was in bed watching the image of the princess looking out her window. At the foot of his bed was a rug that was made out of JAWS.

Mephlies: Again. Show me the princess again.

Squidward moaned, but played the thing over again.

Mephlies: Perfect!

* * *

The next morning, Maria came out of her cave. She saw that Shadow, Meowth, and the others where still asleep. She ran into the woods, spun around and came across a bird who sang with her. When she hit a high note, the bird tried to copy it..But lost it's feathers. She then grabed the eggs from the nest.

* * *

Back at the camp, Maria was cooking the eggs. Meowth was talking in his sleep.

Meowth: Oh yeah, youse know I like that!

Shadow: Meowth, wake up!

Ash: What's going on?

Maria: Good morning, everyone! How do you like your eggs!

Meowth: Good morning, Princess!

Shadow: What's this all about?

Maria: Well, we got off on a bad start yesterday, and I want to make it up to you. You did save me, after all.

Jessie: Yum!

James: Hey! That's my egg!

Jessie: You snooze, you lose!

Maria: Well, eat up! We have a big day ahead!

* * *

As the team heads deeper into the forest, Shadow lets out a large blech.

Meowth: Shad!

Shadow: What? It's a compliment! Better out than in I always say.

Misty: But that's still no way to act in front of a princess!

Then Maria let out a blech that riveled Shadow's.

Maria: Thanks.

Meowth: She's just as gross as youse are!

Shadow: You know, you aren't really what I expected.

Maria: You should know not to judge people before you get to know them.

Shadow was a little bit shocked. Maria then turned around and started to sing. Then, someone swung out of nowhere and grabed her.

Shadow: Princess!

Maria looked up to see her capter, he was a pirate with a gotee and dreadlocks. His name is Captian Jack Sparrow, Captian of the Black Pearl.

Maria: What do you think you're doing?

Jack: Not to worry lass! You see, I am your rescuer! And I am saving you from that.....

Jack started kissing up Maria's arm.

Jack:.....Monster!

Shadow: Hey, that's my princess! Go get your own!

Jack: Shoo, monster! Can't you see I'm busy here?

Maria: Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are....

Jack: Oh, sorry lass. Where are my mannors? Let me introduce myself. Mister Gibbs that's the cue for you and the crew!

Just then, six pirates came out from the bushes.

Black Pearl crew:** Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**

Jack: **I rob from the rich and give to the needy**

Mister Cotton's parrot: **He takes a small percentage,**

Jack: **But I'm not greedy  
I rescue pretty damsels  
Like I did just now**

Black Pearl crew: **What a guy**

Jack:** Ha Ha**

Black Pearl crew: **Captain Jack Sparrow**

Jack: **I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid**

Black Pearl crew: **What he's basically saying is he likes to be**

Jack: **Paid  
So, when a monster's in the bush  
Grabs a girl by the tush  
That's bad**

Black Pearl crew:** That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad**

Jack: **When a beauty's with a beast  
It makes me awfully mad**

Black Pearl crew: **He's mad  
He's really, really mad**

Jack: **I'll take my sword and ram it through your heart  
Keep your eyes on me, men, because I'm about to start**.......

Maria then came out of nowhere and knocked Jack out cold.

Maria: That was annoying!

Pintel: Why you little....

He threw his sword at Maria, but she dodged. It was heading for Meowth, but Wobbuffet got him out of the way in time. Maria just attacked each pirate again and again. When Gibbs charged her, she just triped him. Soon all the pirates where out like a light.

Maria: Well, shall we?

Shadow: Hang on!


	13. My beloved life form and me

Shadow was catching up to Maria, impressed with what just happened.

Shadow: Hold on a minute. What was that?

Maria: What was what?

Shadow: That back there. That was amazing! Where did you learn that?

Maria: Well, one must be prepared incase if there's...

Maria then noticed something.

Maria:.....There's a sword in your butt!

Shadow: What? Oh, would you look at that?

Maria: I am so sorry! This is all my fault!

The others caught up just as she said that.

Brock: What's wrong?

Maria: Shadow's hurt.

Meowth: Shadow's hurt?! Oh, no! Shadow's going to die!

Shadow: Meowth....

Meowth: Youse can't do this to us, Shad! We're to young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated! Turn and cough! Does any of youse know the Heimlich manuver?

Maria: Meowth, calm down. If you really want to help Shadow, you and the others go into the woods and find a green flower with yellow thorns.

Meowth: Okay! Green flower, yellow thorns! We're on it! Green flower, yellow thorns. Green flower, yellow thorns. Remember, Shad, if youse see a long tunnel...Stay out of the light!

Shadow & Maria: Meowth!

Meowth: Oh, right! Come on, guys! Green flower, yellow thorns. Green flower, yellow thorns.

James: I don't get what the flowers are for, but we'll go along to make sure he finds his way back.

As soon as everyone left, Shadow asked

Shadow: So, what are the flowers for?

Maria: For getting rid of the others.

Shadow: Oh. Clever.

Maria: Thanks. Now, don't move. I'm going to try to pull this thing out.

Shadow: OUCH! Easy with the pulling!

Maria: Look, it has to come out!

Shadow: No, it's tender!

Maria: Hold still!

Shadow: You're not helping, you're doing the exact opposite!

Maria: Stop that!

Shadow: Okay, time out!

Maria: Would you.......Fine then. What do you think we should do?

* * *

Afew miles away, Meowth and the others where still searching for the flowers. They had no idea that they where behind them.

Meowth: Green flower, yellow thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't color blind!

May: Does that kind of flower really exsist?

Max: Not sure.

Mime Jr. came running up to James with that said flower.

May: I guess that answers my question.

James: Thank you Mime Jr. Now what do we do, now that we have the flower?

They then heard a familiar scream.

Meowth: Hang on, Shad! We're coming!

* * *

Back at where Shadow and Maria were, Maria was still trying to pull the sword from Shadow's rear end.

Shadow: Ouch! Okay, that hurts!

Maria: It's almost over, I can see the tip of the blade.

Shadow jerked, and he and Maria found themselves in an awkward position...She was on top of him. They then heard a voice.

Meowth: Ahem.

The two looked up, blushing with embarrassment. Shadow pushed Maria off him.

Shadow: Nothing happened! We where just....

Jessie: If you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask.

Dawn: We would've understood.

Shadow: Lets get something straight, that is the last thing on my mind! The princess here was only trying to....

Shadow felt a sharp pain. He turned to see Maria with the sword in her hand.

Shadow: Ow.

Meowth: Is...Is..Is that blood?

James: Because I get a little woosy when I see...

And with that, both James and Meowth fainted. Shadow picks Meowth up and places him over his shoulder. Brock calls out Happiny, who picked up James and carried him.

* * *

As the group contiues to head to the castle, a song plays.

**My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together**

Shadow pulls down a tree so Maria could cross.

**Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Get us through all kinds of weather**

As Maria crosses and smiles, Shadow enters a trance and lets go just as Jessie, James, and Meowth were crossing. The tree came upright, flinging them into the air shouting

Jessie, James, & Meowth: **We're blasting off again!!!**

Ash: Somewhat like old times.

**She will aways be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting**

Later, Maria noteiced that Shadow was being bugged by a bunch of bugs. Maria takes a spider web and cathes the bugs. She then she twirls it up like cotton candy. Shadow took a bite.

**That comes from living in a world that's so darn mean**

Later, Shadow grabs a Toxicroak and blows it up like a balloon. He then gives it to Maria. Maria then grabs an Arbok and blows it up, however she made it into a balloon dog. She gave it to Shadow. The two hold hands, and walked off together. Shadow playfully pushes Maria, she pushes back. Shadow pushed her again, only a little bit harder which knocked her over. Maria pushed him a little harder. Shadow playfully chases her. As he is, the others where trying to catch up.

**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la  
La-la, la-la, la-la**


	14. Maria and Shadow

As our group reached the top of a hill, they saw that they were almost to Mephloc.

Shadow: Well, ther it is. Your future awaits you.

Maria: That's Mephloc?

Meowth: Yep, it sure is! Shad here says that Mephlies is compensating for something, but I think he really means is...

Shadow kicked him in the leg, causeing Meowth to yelp in pain.

Shadow: Well, I guess we should get going.

Maria: Yeah, but guys? I'm worried....About Meowth.

Shadow: Hmm?

Meowth: Are youse crazy? I've never felt better in my life!

Maria: Well, that's what they say at first! Then next thing you know, you're on your back.

James: I don't really see a problem there.

Maria: You know....Dead!

Meowth looked a little worried. Shadow saw what was going on, and decided to join in the fun.

Shadow: She has a point! You look terrible! Do you want to sit down?

Maria: I'll make you some tea.

Meowth: Well, I didn't want to say anything before, but sometimes there's a twist in my neck so bad, that when a turn it...

Meowth turned his head, and it was stuck like that after making a cracking sound.

Jessie, Misty, May, & Dawn: Ewww!

Ash: That is waaaaaaay to much information!

Shadow: So, who's hungry? I'll get dinner!

Maria: I'll get the fire wood!

Brock: And I shall help yo...

Brock felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

Brock: Again, Croagunk?

Croagunk then dragged Brock away. When everyone left to do there share, Meowth was left alone.

Meowth: Hey, where are youse guys going? Oh, I can't feel my fingers! I don't have fingers! I think I need a hug.

* * *

Later, Shadow and Maria where enjoying dinner.

Maria: This is...This is really good! What is this?

Shadow: Weed rat....Deep fried stlye.

Maria: You're kidding! This is really good!

James: Quite disgusting, if you ask me.

Brock: Luckly, where not eating that.

Shadow: If you think this is good, you should taste them in soups. Now, I hate to brag, but I make a mean Weed Rat Soup!

Maria: I guess I'm going to dine differenty tomarrow.

Shadow: Well, if you want, you could visit me in the woods sometime. I'll make all sorts of things for you. Toad Stew, Fish tartare, you name it, you get it!

Maria: I would like that.

Shadow: Uh....Princess Maria...

Maria: You and the guys can call me Tikal, all me friends do.

Shadow: Tikal, I was just wondering: Are you....

He didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to say, so he quickly changed the subject.

Shadow:....Are you going to finish that?

Shadow and Maria both grabbed the rat, but ended up holding hands. They forgot about the rat and leaned forward to one another, ready to kiss......Until a certain pokemon popped up.

Meowth: Well, this seems so romantic? And would youse take a look at that sunset?

Maria: **SUNSET!!!** Oh, no! It's late! I'm going inside the windmill here for bed!

Shadow: What?

Meowth: Hold on! You ain't fooling us that easy! We know what going on here!

Maria: You...You do?

James: It's quite clear that you're afraid of the dark.

Maria: Uh...Darn! You found out my secret!

Dawn: No need to worry! I was afraid of the dark, too. Until...

Phyduck: Phyduck (I'm still scared)!

Meowth: Physduck says that he's still afraid of the dark.

Misty: Great!

Maria: Well, good night.

Shadow: Good night.

Maria then headed into the windmill. Shadow sighed, unfortuneitly for him the others noticed.

Jessie: I see what's _really_ goinig on here!

Shadow: What are you talking about?

May: I had a feeling you two liked each other!

James: Just like the Water-Pokemon trainer, and the twerp with the Pikachu.

Ash and Misty: Huh?

Shadow: You guys are crazy! I'm just taking her back to Mephlies.

Meowth: Sure! Look, we can tell youse two like each other!

Dawn: Just go in there and tell her how you feel.

Shadow: There's nothing to tell! And besides, even if I did tell her that....You know.....I'm not saying I do! Because I don't! She's a princess and I'm...

Max: A hedgehog?

May: Max!

Meowth: The ultimate life form?

Jessie: Meowth!

Shadow: Yeah. Those things.

Shadow then started to walk off.

Ash: Where are you going, Shadow?

Shadow: To get more fire wood.

They could tell he was lying. James looked over at the pile of fire wood and saw there was more then enough.


	15. Meowth's plan & Maria's secret

When Shadow was out of view, an idea popped into Meowth's head.

Meowth: Hey, I know! We'll tell Maria who much Shadow likes her!

Ash: Will that work?

Meowth: Of coruse it will, kid!

The scene changes to a picture of Shadow lying down. (A/N: This is like one of those ideas Meowth comes up with for giving stuff to Giovani)

Meowth: Imagene one morning, Shadow is to gloomy to enjoy life. But all that will change, once Maria...Er, Tikal as she wants to be called.....Finds out that he cares for her and vice versa! They'll end up head over heels for each other, and who knows where that will lead! And do you know what he might say next? "Thanks to Meowth and his freinds, I'll never be alone or without love again!"

The scene changes back to normal.

Meowth: What do youse think?

Jessie: It's crazy....

James:...But it just might work!

All 3: **They'll be together  
Forever  
Because of us!**

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet (I like it)!

Dawn: Have they always done that?

Ash: I don't know.

* * *

Later, Meowth and the group (Minus Shadow) went into the windmill to talk with the princess.

Meowth: Hey, Tikal?

May: Where are you? It's kind of scary in here, we don't have time for games.

Unknown to them, a figure watches from above.

Jessie: This has gone far enough! Come on out!

The figure, still watching them, tries to creep away. She lost her footing, and fell to the floor. She was an orange echindna with dreadlocks, and blue eyes and is wearing a white top, a skirt with a tropical design, white gloves, blue rings on her wrists, and a headband and necklace made of gold. She is Tikal.

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tikal: Guys, wait!

Dawn: Help!

Tikal grabbed them.

James: Oh, no! The monster's got us! Help!

Tikal: Shhhhhhh! Please?

Meowth: Shadow, Shadow, Shadow!

Tikal: Guys, please relax! It's okay!

Jessie: If you don't tell us what you've done to the princess, you'll have lots of time getting to view Seviper up close!

Tikal: Guys, it's me! I'm in this body!

Max: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She ate the princess!

Meowth: Tikal, if youse is still alive, keep breathing! We'll get you out! Shadow! Shadow!

Tikal: Please, stop!

Tikal then covered their mouths. They tried to scream, but it was muffled. Misty then looks up into Tikal's eyes and noticed something familiar about them. She gasped in shock.

Misty: Princess Tikal?

Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Jessie, and James: The Princess?!

Meowth: Look at you! Youse look....Uh....Different!

Tikal: I know! I'm ugly!

James: Was it something you ate?

Brock: I told Shadow those rats where a bad idea! You are what you eat I always say!

Tikal: It's not that! I've been this way since I was a little girl. When my, my family and friends went to South America, a witch cast a spell on me.

Meowth: That explains the nickname.

Ash: We never saw you this way before.

Tikal: I only become this way when the sun goes down. 'By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm. For when you find true love's first kiss....You take love's true form'.

All of a sudden, Dawn gasped.

May: Dawn, what's wrong?

Dawn: 'By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm. For when you find true love's first kiss...You take true love's true form.' That's the most romantic poem I ever heard!

Tikal: It's not a poem! It's the spell the witch casted on me! And every night, I turn into....

Tikal was one the verge of tears. When she looked at her reflection in a barrel of water, she punched it causeing it to spill everywhere.

Tikal:....**This ugly, disgusting beast!**

Tikal began crying into her hands.

Jessie: It's okay! You're not that ugly.

Meowth: Well, she is...

Jessie: If you value your life, don't finish that sentence!

Brock: You're only like this at night; Shadow's like this 24/7!

Tikal: Guys, I'm a princess! And princesses aren't supposed to be ugly!

May: You don't have to marry Mephlies, you know.

Tikal: I have to! Kissing him is the only way to break the spell!

Dawn: Well, you're an echinda; Which is like a porcupine.

Meowth: Shad's a hedgehog, also like a porcupine.

Misty: What they mean is, you and Shadow have alot in common.

Tikal: Shadow?


	16. Mephlies' proposal

Unknown to everyone else, Shadow was on his way to the windmill.....With some flowers in his hand.

Shadow: Hey, Mar....Sorry, Tikal.....How are you doing first of all? Good? Me too. Well, I was out on a jog, and I came across these flowers. I thought about you because, they're pretty.....And you are pretty. Well, I think they're kind of disgusting...But I like you! I...Uh...This will not go well. Well, here goes about everything.

Shadow was about to knock on the door, when he hears Tikal talking to the others.

Tikal: Guys, try to look at this in my point of view. Would anyone of you guys love a disgusting, ugly creature?! Princesses and ugly do not go together! That's why I can't stay here with Shadow! To live happily ever after I have to marry my true love!

Shadow gasped when he heard this. He threw the flowers on the ground, and took off torward Mephloc.

Shadow: How could I be so stupid?! Thinking me and that brat would be together! If she wants her true love, I'll give him to her!

* * *

Inside the windmill, the others continued talking.....Unaware that Shadow had been listening.

Tikal: That's how it has to be. Only Lord Mephlies' kiss can break the spell.

Meowth: I see.

Brock: You have to at least tell Shadow the truth.

Tikal: Well, I suppose that....No! I can't tell anyone! And niether should any of you!

Meowth: What's the point of being able to talk if youse have to keep secrets all the time?

Tikal: Promise me you won't tell anyone! Promise me!

James: Fine! Fine! We won't tell anyone.

Dawn: But I think you should.

The group then heads outside.

Jessie: When this is over, I'm going to need to see a shrink.

Brock: I know! Just look at my eye twitching!

Meowth: You have eyes?

Brock: Very funny.

As the others walked away, Tikal looked outside. She saw the flowers, took one, and went back in.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had risen yet, Tikal was pulling the rest of the petals off the flower.

Tikal: I tell him....I tell him not....I tell him....I tell him not....I tell him!

Tikal ran outside looking for Shadow.

Tikal: Shadow! There's something I have to.....

Tikal saw the sun rising. In a beam of light, she went back to human form. She then spots Shadow, who looks not to happy.

Maria: Shadow, are you okay?

Shadow: Great! Never been better.

Maria: Shadow, I have to tell you something. You see.....

Shadow: Look, you don't have tell me anything! I heard what you said last night!

Maria: You heard what we said?

Shadow: Every word! Like you said, "Who could love a disgusting, ugly beast?"

Maria: I thought that it wouldn't matter to you.

Shadow: Yeah? Well it does!

Just then fanfare and horses where heard.

Shadow: Not a moment too soon. Princess, I have a surprise for you.

It was Ti Lung and his men, followed by Homer and, wearing iron pants to appear taller, Lord Mephlies. The others wake up and gasp in horror. Meowth begins to stir and wakes up.

Meowth: What's going on? What did I miss?

Ti Lung and a few of his men glared at him.

Meowth: Who said that? I know it wasn't that pokemon!

Meowth then ran to the windmill.

Mephlies: Princess Maria.....Uh, Tikal.

Shadow: Like we agreed....

Mephlies: Fine! Here's the deed to your woods, cleared out as promised. Take it, before I change my mind.

Shadow took the deed and walked off. Mephlies turned to Maria.

Mephlies: Forgive me for startleing you, but you startled me. For I have never seen more radiant beauty in all my life.

Maria: Oh no, forgive me. I was just saying a short....

With a snap, two of the gaurds lifted Mephlies out of his iron pants.

Maria:....Farewell.

Mephlies: How sweet. But don't waste good manors on the ultimate life form, it's not like it has feelings.

Maria: You're right, it dosen't!

Mephlies: Princess M...Tikal, would you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?

Maria: I accept Lord Mephlies. Nothing would make me more.....

Mephlies: Excelent, it's settled! Tomarrow we wed!

Maria: No!

Everyone stared at Maria, confused.

Maria: Er.....I mean, why wait? I'm not really that patiant. Lets get married today, before sunset.

Mephlies: Hmmm, anxious are we? You're right! The sooner the better! There's so much to do! We need a cake, a caterer, a band, a guest list.....Ti Lung, round up some guest!

Maria: So long hedgehog.

As Maria, Mephlies and his men headed for the castle, Meowth came out to see what was going on.

Meowth: Shad, what are youse doing? You're letting them get away!

Shadow: So what?!

May: Listen, Shadow. There's something you don't know about her!

James: Yeah, we spoke to her last night....

Shadow: I know what you said! You're all good friends, aren't you? If you guys are such good friends with her, why don't you follow her home?!

Meowth: But....We want to stay with youse, Shad.

Shadow: If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! You are not coming home with me! I live alone! My woods! Me! No onelse, you understand?! Nobody! Especaially two screw ups, a bunch of kids, and useless, pathetic, annoying talking pokemon!

Dawn: But, we thought....

Shadow: Guess what? You thought wrong!

Meowth: Shad...


	17. Hallelujah & To stop a wedding

As Shadow returns home, we hear music playing.

**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya  
It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The baffled kings composing hallelujah**

Shadow looks into a mirror he steped on and looks at his reflection.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

At Mephloc, Maria was getting helped from a maid who is helping her into her wedding dress. She then looks at her reflections on the chandelier.

In another part of the castle, Mephlies was trying on his crown. Homer gave him a thumbs up. Squidward just gave a nervous smile, trying to agree.

**Baby, I've been here before  
I know this room, I walked this floor**

At a river, Meowth looks at his reflection while everyone else was either getting water or setting up camp. They then heard wineing. They turned around to see the dark Charzard crying. Jessie, Dawn, and Misty where about to call out Seviper, Mamoswine, and Gyaradose when Meowth stoped them. He then walked over to her and comferted her.

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Shadow sees that his house is mostly empty, with the exception of a red rose. He tossed it in the fireplace.

**I've never seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Maria spots the cake decorations, and pushes the model of Mephlies lower into the cake.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

Shadow sits at his table, trying to eat. But all he does is put his face into his hands.

Shadow: Why did I let her go?

**And all I ever learned from love  
Is hoow to shoot at someone  
Who outdrew you**

Back at the castle, Maria tries to eat some soup.

**And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Maria just puts her face into her hands and cries.

Maria: Why did I let him go?

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

* * *

Shadow tries to forget what happened, but can't. He then hears a nosie outside. When he goes out to investigate, he sees a familiar figure putting up a wall.

Shadow: Meowth? What are you doing?

Meowth: Gee, here I was thinking that youse of all people would recognize a wall when you see one.

Shadow: Okay. But the wall is supposed to go _around_ my woods, not _through _it!

Meowth: It is! Around your half!

Shadow: Hang on....My half?

Meowth: Yes, your half! That's your half, and this is my half!

Shadow: Your half...Hmm?

Meowth: Are youse forgeting that I helped rescue the princess? I did half the work, I get half the land! Now hand me that rock, the one that looks like your head!

Angry at the insult, Shadow tried to take the wall down. Meowth stopped him.

Shadow: Back off, Meowth!

Meowth: No! Youse back off!

Shadow: This is _my _woods!

Meowth: _Our _woods!

Shadow: Let go!

Meowth: You let go!

Shadow: Idiot pokemon!

Meowth: Idiot life form!

Shadow: Fine!

The others then walked onto the scene.

Brock: The good news, Shadow's back to normal.

Ash: The bad news, Shadow's back to normal.

James: Lets just go, Meowth.

Meowth: Hey! Get back here! I ain't done with youse yet!

Shadow: Well, I'm done with youse...I mean you!

Meowth: You know, with youse it's always, 'me, me, me'. Well guess what?! It's my turn now! So, shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me, you insult me, and youse don't respect anything I do for youse! Your always pushing me around, or pushing me away!

Shadow: Answer me this then. If I treated you so bad, why did you come back?

Meowth: Because that's what friends do....They forgive each other!

Shadow: You're right, Meowth. I forgive you.....**For stabbing me in the back!**

Shadow just went into his out house and slammed the door.

Meowth: Youse is so wrapped up in layers, union boy! You're afriad of your own feelings!

Shadow: Oh, just go away!

Meowth: There youse go again! Pushing me away, just like you did to Tikal! And all the girl ever did was like youse!

Jessie: She may have even loved you!

Shadow: Love me? Ha, that's a laugh! She called me ugly! 'A disgusting, ugly beast'! I heard you all taking last night!

May: She wasn't talking about you!

Max: Yeah! She was talking about.....Someonelse.

Shadow came out of the outhouse confused.

Shadow: She wasn't talking about me? Then who was she talking about?

Meowth: Forget it! Youse don't want to listen to us, remember!

Shadow: Meowth.....Okay, fine! I'm sorry, okay!

Everyone gave him a look that said, 'Say it like you mean it!'

Shadow: I'm sorry....I guess I am the ugly, ultimate life form. Can you forgive me?

Meowth: Hey, that's what friends do!

Shadow: Friends again?

Meowth: You bet, buddy!

They both shook hands (Well it was a hand with Shadow, but a paw with Meowth).

Shadow: So...What did Tikal, if she still lets me call her that, say about me?

Dawn: Don't ask us.

Ash: Go ask her yourself.

Shadow then remembered something.

Shadow: The wedding! I might be fast enough to get there on my own, but I'd have to slow down if I brought you guys along for back-up! And I don't have a Choas Emerald to teleport us there! We'll never get there in time!

Meowth: Relax, Shad! As the saying goes, 'When there's a will, there's a way'. And I got a way!

Meowth gave a wistle, and a shadow appeared over them. It was Dark Charzard.

Shadow: Meowth?!

Meowth: Hey, what can I say? It's just my animal magnetism.

Shadow: Come here!

Shadow then gave Meowth a noogie.

Meowth: Okay, no one likes a messy-furred cat!

They all got on to the dark Charzard's back.

Misty: Hang on tight, everyone!

Meowth: Yeah, I haven't installed seat belts yet!

They took off, at high speed. They made their way torward the church. Their mission: Stop the wedding!


	18. Wedding Crashers

In Mephloc, all the guest (forcefully) go to the chruch where the wedding is being held. The priest is Rafiki (from The Lion King). Homer held a sign that read, 'Shut up!'

Rafiki: People of Mephloc, we gather here today to....

Maria then spots the sun setting outside the window.

Maria: Sorry to interupt, but can we just skip to the 'I do's', please?

Mephlies: For you.....Skip to it, you wacky baboon!

* * *

Outside, where Ti Lung and his gaurds where gaurding the church, the Dark Charzard landed causing the gaurds to run in fear. As our heroes get off, Meowth notices that Dark Charzard is looking at the guards.

Meowth: Go ahead, have fun! If we need you, we'll wistle. Okay?

Dark Carzard took off after the gaurds. Meowth catches up to the others and notices Shadow about to barge in.

Meowth: Wait a minute, Shad! Youse just can't barge in! There's a line!

Shadow: What?

Brock: He's right. The preacher is going to say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'. That's when you say, 'I object!'

Shadow: I don't have time for this!

Jessie: You love Tikal, don't you?!

Shadow: Yes.

James: You want to hold her?

Shadow: Yes.

Jessie and James: Please her?!

Shadow: Yes!

Meowth (In a James Brown singing voice): **Then Youse gota, gota  
Try a little tenderness!**

Wobbuffet: Wobba wobbuffet (Nice James Brown impression).

Meowth: Thanks. But any way, girls love that romantic junk!

Shadow: Okay, stop it! When does this guy say the line?

Meowth: We have to find out.

* * *

Inside the church, Rafiki was about to conclude the wedding.

Rafiki: And so, by the power vested in me....

No one saw Meowth at one of the windows, who was blown up there by Dustox to keep watch for Shadow.

May: What do you see?

Meowth: The whole town's in there!

Rafiki: I now pronounce you husband and wife....

Meowth: They're at the alter!

Rafiki:.....King and queen.

Meowth: Hoppn' Hippowdons! He already said it!

Shadow: For the love Pete!

Shadow storms in. Jessie calls Dustox back, forgetting about Meowth, who fell on his face.

* * *

Maria and Mephlies where about to kiss, when Shadow bursted through the doors.

Shadow: I object!

Everyone gasped in horror and/or supprise upon seeing him. Rafiki just closed his book and creeped away.

Maria: Shadow?

Mephlies: What does he want this time?!

When Shadow came up to the alter, the audience both looked in terror and appluded when seeing him.

Shadow: Hey, everyone. Are you having a good time? I love Mephloc, first of all. Very clean.

Maria: What are you doing here?

Mephlies: Really! It's rude enough to be alive when no one wants you! But showing up, uninvited, to a wedding?

Shadow: Tikal.....If I can still call you that.....I have to talk to you!

Maria: In order, You still can call me that, eventhough we're no longer friends! And second, you want to talk now? I'm afraid it's to late! Now, if you don't mind....

Maria leaned forward to kiss Mephlies, but Shadow pulled her away.

Shadow: Tikal, listen! You can't marry him!

Maria: Give me one good reason why I can't!

Shadow: Because, the only reason he wants to marry you is that he can become king!

Mephlies: That's the most rediculus thing I ever heard! I would do no such thing!

Maria: Nice try, Shadow! Now if you excuse me, it's time to kiss my true love!

She leaned forward again, and Shadow pulled her back.

Shadow: Will you just listen? He's not your true love!

Maria: And what would you know about true love?

Shadow: You see.....I.....What I'm trying to say is.....

Mephlies: Oh, this is to good! The ultimate life form has fallen in love with the princess! I can't belive this, it's histerical!

Homer then held up a sign that read, 'Point and laugh.' That's what the audience did, causeing Shadow to blush a deep, scarlet red.

Maria: Shadow, is....Is this true?

Mephlies: Who cares! That's idiotic! Tikal my dear, we are a moment away from a happily ever after! Now kiss me!

Mephlies puckered his lips. Maria just looked out the window, where the sun was setting.

Maria: 'By night one way, by day another', I wanted to show you this earlier.

In a beam of light, Maria transformed into Tikal in frot of everyone's eyes. The whole church was shocked, a woman named Alice (from The Penguins Of Madagascar) faited. Shadow was the one most shocked.

Shadow: Well, that explains alot of things.

Mephlies: It's disgusting! Gaurds! Arest these two at once! I want them out of my sight!

Shadow tried to reach out torward Tikal.

Shadow: No!

Tikal: Shadow!

Mephlies: This magic means nothing! This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! See! See!

Tikal: Let me go! Shadow!

Shadow: No!

A gaurd came up from behind him.

Guard: Got you now!

The gaurd then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blue hedgehog, yellow fox with two tails, a red echidna, a white bat, and a large robot. They are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and E-123 Omega.

Sonic: Not sure if you know this pal, but if you harm one of our friends, my echidna friend here gets a little angry.

With that, Knuckles punched him threw the roof.

Shadow: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega? What are you guys doing here?

Omega: My-sensers-indicated-that-you-needed-reinfocements.

Other gaurds came up on all of them.

Shadow: Get out of my way!

Mephlies: You'll regret the day we met! I shall see it to that your sentence is so brutal, that only death can save you!

Mephlies then takes a knife and holds it up to Tikal's face.

Mephlies: As for you my 'wife', I shall have you locked up in that tower for the rest of your life!

Shadow: Tikal! No!

Mephlies: I am king!

Shadow got a hand free and wistled.

Mephlies: I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have....

Then Dark Charzard crashed through the window, and roared. Mephlies was so frozen with fear, that all he could do is scream as the Charzard's head came down and ate him. Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn where standing on her back.

Jessie: Nobody move....Or prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double, double, double, double! (AN: There are 8 human members)

Misty: To protect the world from devestaion!

Ash: To unite all people within our nation!

May: To denouce the evils of truth and love!

Max: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Misty: Misty!

Ash: Ash!

May: May!

Max: Max!

Dawn: Dawn!

Brock: And Brock!

Jessie: Team Pokemon blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: I'm a Meowth on the edge! That's right!

Dark Charzard let out a large belch, and out came Mephlies crown.

James: I guess it's true what they say....Celebrity marriages never last!

Everyone cheered like mad, now that Mephlies was gone.

Ti Lung: Finally!

Tails: Your not mad?

Ti Lung: Why would I? The guy has been a pain in my tail ever since I started working for him!

Shadow: Tikal?

Tikal: Yes, Shadow?

Shadow: I...I love you.

Tikal: Really?

Shadow: Really, really!

Tikal: I love you too.

They leaned toward each other....And kissed. Homer sees this and writes the word, 'Aww' on back of the sign that read, 'Laugh and point!'

Audience: Awwwwwwwww.

The magic whatever Tikal is under then pulled her away and up in the air. She started to shine. Then we hear the echoing voice of someone familiar.

Echoing voice: 'Until you find true love's first kiss, then you take true love's true form.

A flash of light came from Tikal, which breaks all the windows with Mephlies' picture on them. The Dark Charzard sees that the light missed one, and broke it with her fist. Tikal then landed on the ground. Shadow hurried to help her up.

Shadow: Tikal, are you okay?

Tikal: I don't get it. I'm supposed to be beutiful.

Shadow: You are beutiful.

May then started to cry.

Dawn: May, what's wrong?

May: I love happy endings!

Shadow and Tikal lean toward each other to kiss. Shadow covers the screen with his hand, and then they kiss.


	19. A life form's wedding

Later, everyone cheers for Shadow and Tikal as they shared a wedding kiss. We then hear a song play in the background.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

The imagenary friends are in a band and shout "Oy!"

**Ment for someone else but not for me**

As Shadow and Tikal run through the crowd, Squidward gave a small grin as he watched the new couple.

**Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams**

Snderson, HP, and AntiCosmo turned an onion into a carriage and two mice into horses.

**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer and not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind**

Tikal tosses the bouquet of flowers. Charolette and Frankie Foster (Now fully awake) fight over it. The Dark Charzard then flies down and grabs the bouquet. She gives it to Meowth, who just hugs her. Shadow and Tikal smile as they waved to their friends.

**I'm in love  
Ooh-aah  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

As everyone waves goodbye, Gonzo walks on screen.

Gonzo: As Tiny Tim said in 'A Muppet Christmas Carrol': God bless us, everyone!

Meowth: Come on everybody!

Meowth: **Then I saw her face  
Ha-ha  
Now I'm a believer**

Gir starts danceing in a chorus line with Lenny, Storm the albatross, and "Weird Al" Yankovic.

Meowth: **Listen!  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
Ooh-ah  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leaave her if I tried**

Julian, Murice, and Mort where danceing on a piano. Mort got too close to Julian's feet, so he kicked Mort....But knocked Murice off the piano in the process.

Meowth: **Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Hey!**

Some of the audience were playing limbo with Gir holding one end and Omega holding the other. Peter (who was still in the Mephlies suit) was up next. He lost do to his head.

Meowth: **Not a trace  
Uhh! Yeah!  
Of doubt in my mind  
**One more time!  
**I'm in love  
I'm a believer**

In revenge, Gonzo pounded the Mephlies model deeper into the cake until only the head is showing.

Meowth: **Come on!  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**

Bartleby just stared in amazement as the Bone cousins preform dance moves on a mat. Gonzo just dances with his girlfriend, Camilla...Who happens to be a chicken.

Meowth: Y'all sing it with me!

Crowd: **I believe  
I believe**

Meowth: People in the back!

People in the back: **I believe  
I'm a believer  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe**

Shadow and Tikal rode off in their onion carriage into the sunset. Meowth, who is now wearing shades, is laughing like a loon.

Meowth: Oh, that's funny! That's funny! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!


	20. Shadow in the woods KDP

The screen fades in and we see a familiar hegehog holding a microphone.

Shadow: Hi, eveybody! And welcome to the Shadow-in-the-Woods Karaoke Dance Party!

Shadow presses a button on a stereo.

Shadow: I'll take things down a bit with one of my personal favorites.

Shadow then sings to his new wife, Tikal.

Shadow: **Don't go changin'....To try and please me  
You've never let me down before.**

Tikal takes the microphone, and the music changes as she lies on the ground.

Tikal: **I've made it through the wilderness.....**

Gir then scratches the turntables.

Tikal: **You know I made it through.....**

Sonic then scrathes the turntabels.

Tikal:** Didn't know how lost I was until I found you.**

The music changes again when Meowth takes the microphone. He's wearing shades, and Dark Charzard is danceing in the background.

Meowth: **Yeah! I like big bums and I can not lie,  
Youse other brothers can deny,  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face youse get...**

Dark Charzard accidently knocks Meowth out of the way. Homer takes the microphone and starts to sing.

Homer Simpson:** Feelings....**

Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl take the microphone and start singing.

Jack And the crew: **It's fun to stay at the YMCA,  
It's fun to stay at the YMCA, A.**

Jack laughs. Gonzo takes the microphone next while the lemurs start humming along.

Gonzo: **Do you really want to hurt me?  
Aoaw!  
Do you really want to make me cry?**

Julian, Murice, and Mort: **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

Mephlies starts to sing fearfully, for he's in the Dark Charzard's stomach.

Mephlies: **Staying alive, staying alive**

Mephlies (muffled): **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

The music changes again as While E. Coyote takes a turn with the Bone cousions. He holds the lyrics up on signs.

While E.'s Sign: **Who let the dogs out?**

Smiley, Phoney, and Fone: **Who, who, who, who, who?**

While E.'s Sign: **Who let the dogs out?**

Smiley, Phoney, and Fone: **Who, who, who, who, who?**

Another music change, and Ash and the others took the microphone.

Ash: **Baby, I can't fight this...**

Misty, May, and Dawn: **Feeling any more!**

James: **I've forgoten what I started fightn' for!**

Brock: **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

Jessie: **Crawl upon the floor!**

Wobbuffet: Wobba wobba wobb (**Go crashing threw your door**)!

Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Jessie, James, and Brock: **Baby, I can't fight this feeling any more!**

Max: **I can't fight this feeling any more!**

Sonic and the others then took the microphone.

Sonic: **What goes up, must come down  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spin upside down  
A mighty crash without a sound!**

Knuckels and Rouge: **I can feel your every rage!**

Tails: **Step aside I'll turn the page!  
Breakin' thru your crazy maze!**

Omega: **Like-a-laser-beam-my-eyes-on-you!**

Meowth: Get up, and dance to the music!

Julian, Murice, Mort, Smiley, Phoney, Fone, Bartleby, Bruce, Lenny, and JAWS started humming.

Meowth: Come on everyone now!  
**Daaance to the music!  
**Oh yeah!  
**Daaance to the music!**

Gir: **All we need is a drummer.**

Squidward: **For people who only need a beat,  
Yeah!**

Meowth: Break it down, echidna girl!

Tikal then beated away at the drums.

Meowth: Homer, my man!

Homer starts to sing again, holding Gonzo in his hand.

Homer Simpson: **I'm going to ask some bottoms.**

Gonzo: **So that the dancers just won't hide.**

Meowth: Take it, Shad!

Shadow is playing an organ as he starts to sing.

Shadow: **You might like to hear my organ.**

Meowth: **I said ride, Sally, ride!**

Gir then scrathes the turntables again.

Shadow and Tikal: **I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life!**

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Meowth: Shad, youse ain't dancing yet!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Meowth: Oh, yeah!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Meowth: That's how I like it! Everybody now!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!**

Smiley tripped over his own feet, and knocked over Meowth.

Meowth: Hey, Smiley, you want to watch that nose man?!

Everyone bursted in to laughter.


End file.
